Her Best Option
by kcatlin
Summary: Lindsay has a problem and only Danny can help her.


She hesitantly walked down the hall, giving 'her' door a glare, or where 'she' used to live anyway, and stopped when she got to his door. Did she really want to do this? Feeling the tingling sensation she had been having all day, she knew she had too.

Raising her hand she pounded loudly on his door. It was 2 am but she needed it NOW. She had thought about going to a bar and picking up some random guy, but the uncertainties it all didn't sit well with her.

She watched as the door swing open and felt herself start tingling again, moistening. He stood there looking gorgeous as ever, his spiky hair sleep tussled, his eyes still sleep laced slits, his gorgeous chest bare, only clad in a pair of low slung boxers.

"Montana?" he asked in his deep sleep laced voice, his frameless eyes squinting to make sure he was seeing what he thought he was seeing.

_Now or never, Monroe. _She abruptly whipped the sash off her trench coat, revealing nothing but bare gorgeous skin.

His eyes turned into saucers, "Jesus Montana," he gasped, quickly pulling her into his apartment, before looking up and down the hall making sure nobody saw her like that, even though it was 2 am and most sane people were sleeping at this time of night, then firmly shutting the door.

When he turned around he was taken aback when she reached her hand out and began caressing his balls, gently holding them in her small hand cupping and kneading.

"Fuck," he groaned, trying not to come right then, then closed his eyes as she stroked his rock hard length, "Doin?" was all he managed to come up with.

"You alone?" she asked, gently applying pressure to his balls.

"Course, baby," he grunted, the pressure she was applying turning him on more than she thought.

"Sit down," she demanded, "And you aren't allowed to say anything."

He did as instructed and sat on his couch, he watched as she urged his hips up and slid his boxers down, then groaned when she straddled him, never taking the trench coat off, letting it drape around them.

"What am I doing here?"

He nodded his head 'yes'.

"I am horny," she said simply, guiding his hard cock running it along her dripping pussy, "And of the three options I have, you are my only guaranteed satisfaction."

He cocked his eyebrow at her, _other options?_

"I can use a toy but by themselves they just bore me, you know that," she explained her other options, as she dug into the pocket of her trench coat pulling out a condom, "Going to a bar and picking up a stranger," she said opening the package, as he growled deep in his throat at the mention of her picking 

up a stranger, rolling her eyes when she heard him growl, "Well that is just too dangerous, and still no guarantee."

She stood up and rolled the condom down his long thick shaft, his eyes watching her never leaving her, "But with you," she straddled him again, "your long thick cock in me," she slide down on him, "I am sure to be satisfied, several times over," she smiled sexily at him, his eyes closed and head lolled back on the couch.

Raising up and sliding back down, she rolled her hips moaning, "Thank god," she sighed.

"Dan," she said.

He lifted his head to look at her.

"You can touch me," she told him, "and moan and stuff, you know all the stuff that turns me on."

Breathing a sigh of relief, he quickly leant forward and cupped one breast, rolling the taut pebble with his thumb and forefinger, while capturing the other in his mouth, sucking greedily on her taut nipple.

She began moving over him again, rising and falling, arching her back moaning as she finally found her first release. Breathing heavily she rested her head against his shoulder, catching her breath. He had stopped kissing her breasts and was now gentle running his hands along her back.

"I need you to pound me into the couch now," she said suddenly, surprising herself even.

Doing as commanded he flipped her onto her back, and settled between her legs, his cock still in her. He began thrusting into her, gentle sucking on her ear lobe and the column of her neck. Pulling back he grinned at himself, he 'accidently' left a mark on her neck. _Hey she said do what she likes right?_

"Harder," she grunted.

As ordered he spread her thighs further apart hooking her legs over his forearms, slamming into her as fast and as hard as he could. Seconds later she came screaming, her nails digging into his back and biceps.

Her pussy muscles clamping around him set off his orgasm, he slowed his pace, and slowly rolling his hips into her still letting her come down from her high. Kissing her forehead softly, he pulled out of her, not surprised to see her half asleep already, "Love you Montana," he whispered.

"Lu you Dan," she mumbled as she rolled onto her side and curled up.


End file.
